Beta
Known as the warrior module, Beta is detained internally within Alpha. Realizing the danger in Beta's instability, Alpha was forced to repossess his shell in a great battle between the two. Beta now resides inside Alpha's shell with dampeners on his module to prevent his influence. Personality Bad-tempered and arrogant, Beta had a knack for getting his way, usually through aggressive means when his demands were not met fast enough. He was built with strength and a resourcefulness that, at the time, was only matched by Kappa. He was described as proud, of himself and in those few he considered close, holding them in high regard, though never higher than himself. Despite being a hot headed warrior, Beta was also a passionate lover of many things, such as nature, and creatures. He enjoyed simply existing, surrounded by Eros and his Scripts, of whom he collected like trophies. He would capture and tame wild creatures to spar for entertainment, and make extravagant war plans as hobbies. He was extroverted and intelligent, with skills specializing in strategy and battle. He was considered a great and fierce warrior that no one dared cross paths with, and those that did, didn't for long. Beta loved being in the heat of the moment or engulfed by the flaming passions of his own little world. But knowing when his generosity would end abruptly was anyone's guess, as the smallest of things could ignite his wrath. Due to this volatile nature, he was not liked by many of the other Modules, or entities, who only relented to him out of fear much of the time. The Eros Executor Beta immediately fell in love with his biome as he aided Alpha in its design and creation. After Alpha finished bringing rise to the mountainous forest biome, it was left to Beta to nurture and rule, and that he did. He took great care in assigning his quickly growing mass of Scripts to specific jobs that involved caring for not only Beta's living quarters, but also the vast flora and fauna that flourished across the land. There were even Scripts specifically dedicated to ensuring that certain creatures were propagated at least once every hundred cycles. He saw collecting Scripts as a sport, and attempted to add to his followers whenever possible, sometimes through underhanded means. Most of the Scripts, after a time, understood how to keep a lid on Beta's wrath, and did their best to do so, for everyone's sake. But in the times when his fury would be unleashed, anyone not fast enough to avoid his path would suffer severely. Outside of his emotional instability, Beta made a very dependable protector of his home, as any viruses or entities who endangered it were completely eradicated by his hand. Detainment After a requested conclave by some of the Modules to discuss Beta's violent reign over the Eros biome and Scripts, Alpha visited to declare a change was necessary. The choice was simple: Beta could choose to either pacify his ways, or stand down from Executor permanently. In a fit of rage, Beta challenged Alpha to a fight for leadership and to prove his worth as a ruler. The other Modules watched on in horror, unable to intervene, upon Alpha's request. Beta forced Alpha to finally put him down when his brutish fighting endangered more than just their two lives. Revoking Beta's right to a shell, Alpha reinstalled the warrior module within himself, forcing Beta to reside in an eternity of darkness and servitude, only awakening when Alpha temporarily disables the strict dampeners in order to access his abilities in rare circumstances. Weapons Although his strength was nearly unmatched, Beta enjoyed an array of weapons, some that he even helped design, although some had no practical uses. He swears by his double bladed axe. Abilities